Simon
Simon is a PL600 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game Simon is a PL600 android, serial #501 743 923, designed to be a family domestic assistant. He was reported missing on February 16, 2036."Public Enemy" Nobody really knows what led Simon to Jericho and he himself has never really explained it. He is one of the oldest members of the group when Markus arrives in Jericho, and as such, his opinion is respected and listened to by everyone. Jericho Simon welcomes Markus when he finds Jericho and meets them for the first time. Time to Decide Simon and the others introduce themselves to Markus. Simon responds to Markus comments and questions. When Markus suggests that they steal from the CyberLife warehouse, Simon is at first skeptical about the idea but when North agrees to come with Markus, Simon will say "Maybe it's worth a try..." and he will look at Josh to make him change his mind about the idea. Spare Parts He and the others enter the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks. He helps the others steal biocomponents and blue blood from the crates. If John becomes deviant and asks the group to take him back to Jericho, Simon suggests against it, stating that it's too big of a risk. If Markus agrees to take John along, he will tell them that they can get more biocomponents from stealing a truck. Simon suggests against this since they already have enough biocomponents, but will be very happy if Markus is successful. The Stratford Tower He assists Markus and crew in infiltrating Stratford Tower and hijacking the Channel 16 broadcast to send a message to humans. Simon can be shot in the chest by security on the broadcast floor if Markus fails to ruse the guards or assaults them and doesn't shoot the guard with the gun. Simon will struggle to walk, but will make it to the broadcasting room. He then operates the controls while Markus gives his speech. If central security was alerted (either by a Channel 16 IT employee, the guard with the phone, or Evan Thompson), Detroit SWAT will burst into the room and shoot at the group. Simon will be injured by them. If Markus decides to leave Simon, he will be shot and killed by SWAT. If Markus decides to save him, Markus will carry Simon to the roof. If Simon was injured by SWAT and/or security, he will be unable to make the jump off the roof. North suggests that they should kill him so the humans can't access his memory, but Josh believes that it is wrong to kill another. If Markus decides to kill him, Simon will say "there's always a choice..." before being shot. If Markus decides to leave him, he will give him a gun. Simon will then hide in an air cooler unit. If central security is not alerted and Simon is not injured, he will parachute off the rooftop with the others. Public Enemy If Simon was wounded and left behind with a gun, he will be hiding on the rooftop in an air cooler unit from the Detroit police and the FBI. The police and FBI will not have searched the rooftop thoroughly. If Connor reconstructs events and follows the blue blood trail, he finds Simon, who shoots Connor in the shoulder. Hank drags Connor to safety. Connor can rush in or allow SWAT to destroy Simon. If Connor rushes him and probes his memory, he sees a glimpse of Jericho, but it is cut short when Simon shoots himself. If Connor rushes Simon but fails to dodge, Simon will shoot and kill Connor. SWAT then kills Simon. If Connor allows SWAT to kill Simon, he is disappointed in not capturing him alive. If Connor does not go up to the roof and decides to interrogate the three JB300 androids in the kitchen, Simon stays hidden until the police and FBI leave the building. Capitol Park If Simon was not wounded in Stratford Tower, he is seen with Josh and North in Jericho, talking about their broadcast. As Josh and North began to argue, Simon quickly defuses the argument. Markus then arrives to talk about his plan. Freedom March If Simon was left behind but not found, he will return to Jericho with his LED removed and a jacket over his janitor uniform disguise (In order to blend in with humans to find his way back). Markus will hug him and welcome his return to Jericho. Simon participates in the protest with the other androids. When the police threaten to open fire, Simon suggests dispersing. If Markus is injured (either by sacrificing himself or losing the fight with the police), did not recruit John in 'Spare Parts', and has a good relationship with Simon, he will sacrifice himself to save Markus. If Markus defeated the police, Simon will be looking at the massacre of police officers and androids. Last Chance, Connor If Simon is destroyed by SWAT or if he killed himself in 'Public Enemy', he is found inside the DPD Central Station evidence room. Connor can steal parts from Daniel (who is also a PL600 android) to reactivate Simon. Simon will not be able to see anything. If Connor asks him for the location of Jericho, he refuses to give up the location, as he does not recognize his voice as any of his friends'. Connor can pose as Markus and trick him into revealing the location. Connor then shuts him off. Alternatively, if Connor probed Simon's memory in 'Public Enemy' and found the map of Ferndale in the Statuette, he can find the location of Jericho without reactivating any androids. "Last Chance, Connor" Crossroads If Simon wasn't destroyed by SWAT or if he hasn't killed himself in 'Public Enemy', Simon and others are seen talking to Markus on Jericho's bridge. Simon and the others debate about the events that occurred. As North and Josh argue, Simon tells them to remember who their enemies are. If Markus relationship stats are poor, North and the other agree that Markus should step down due to his failure in leadership. If Markus died in 'Freedom March', Simon will argue with Josh when he says that Markus is at fault for provoking the humans. North then orders Simon to gather weapons to prepare to fight the humans. If Jericho is attacked by the army, Simon will run out of Jericho with North and possibly Markus, Josh, and Connor. If North is shot and injured, Simon tells Markus that they can't save her. However, it is a possibility for Markus to successfully rescue her. The group jumps into the river to escape. Night of the Soul If Jericho was attacked in 'Crossroads', Simon is seen in the abandoned church and Markus has the option to talk to him. Simon is worried, but shows faith in Markus and states that no matter what path Markus chooses or decides what to do next, he and the rest will follow him. Battle for Detroit Markus Revolution If Markus decides to attack Recall Center Nº5 in Heart Plaza, Simon will fight with the other androids. During the battle, Simon will be shot and injured. If Markus doesn't save him, or tries to without enough cover fire, Simon will die. If Markus does save him, Simon tells him that it was wrong to sacrifice other androids in order to save him. If Markus is shot too many times during the battle, his heart will be damaged and he will begin to shut down. If Simon has a good relationship with Markus and North is dead or her relationship status is lower than 'Companion', Simon will give Markus his heart. Markus initially refuses, but Simon insists, stating that they can't win without Markus, and their cause would die with him. After giving Markus his heart, Simon shuts down. As he dies, he tells Markus to "Set our people free". If the androids win the battle, but North does not survive, Simon will tell Markus that the humans are abandoning the camp, and will proudly say that they won. Markus says that "This is not a victory, it's the beginning of a war." Simon will then stand next to Markus as he gives his speech. If probability of success drops to 00% and North is dead, Simon will tell Markus that "It's over" and they have to run. However, the army will then shoot Simon and Markus will flee on his own. Markus Demonstration If Markus decides to protest outside of Recall Center Nº5, Simon will join the march towards it. The army opens fire on the group, killing several androids. The army stops when they notice that it will make them look bad in front of nearby journalists. Simon helps reinforce the barricade that the deviants take cover in. Agent Richard Perkins approaches to negotiate with Markus. If Markus speaks to him, Perkins offers Markus a chance to surrender. If Markus agrees, then Perkins betrays him and tells him that the deviants now in custody, including Simon, will be destroyed. Perkins then kills Markus. If Markus refuses the deal, the army attacks the barricade, killing many androids. If Markus fails too many QTEs, the androids will all be killed. If Markus succeeds in defending them, they are all surrounded. If Markus sings or kisses North when public opinion is too low, sacrifices himself, or does nothing, Simon and the rest of the group will be killed. If Markus triggers the dirty bomb, the soldiers will flee. Simon then watches as Markus removed his skin and declares that they are free. If Markus sings or kisses North and the public is supportive, then President Warren will order the army to stand down. Simon will then stand next to Markus as he gives his speech. North Revolution If Markus died or was kicked out of Jericho, North will take over as leader and decides to attack the camp. In the middle of the battle Simon expresses doubt that they will win, and North says, "We can't go back, it's victory or death now." The androids will eventually be overwhelmed, and Simon will be killed along with many others. The remaining androids flee, and North will either run as well or get killed. Possible Deaths The Stratford Tower * Detroit SWAT (determinant) If central security was alerted, Simon will get injured in the broadcast room and collapse. If the player chooses to leave him behind instead of saving him or chooses to save him but fails the quick time event, the SWAT team will kill him. * Markus (determinant) If Simon was injured but brought onto the rooftop, the player can choose to shoot him. Public Enemy * Detroit SWAT (determinant) * Himself (determinant) If Connor finds Simon, there is no way he survives the chapter. Should Connor decide to rush in and charge him, probing his memory in the process, he will point the gun at himself and destroy himself. If Connor stays in cover or charges Simon but fails to dodge Simon's shots, Simon will get killed by the SWAT team. Freedom March * Police (determinant) If Markus did not rally John in Spare Parts and either chooses SACRIFICE or loses the fight against the police, Simon will sacrifice himself to save Markus. However, this only happens if Markus' relationship stat with Simon is at least "friend". Battle for Detroit * U.S. Army (determinant) If Markus chose to lead a REVOLUTION in Night of the Soul, Simon will get hurt during the assault on the camp. If Markus ignores him or attempts to save him while there is still a high risk displayed, he will die. If the success rate of the assault reaches 00% and North is already dead by that point, the revolution will fail. A cutscene will then play where Simon urges Markus to retreat. Simon will then get shot as he speaks to him. If Markus chose to lead a DEMONSTRATION in Night of the Soul and fails too many quick time events in the army's attack, sacrifices himself, or doesn't use the dirty bomb when public opinion is lower than "sympathetic", Simon will be shot and killed alongside the other androids. * Himself (determinant) If Markus is severely wounded and North is dead by that point or her relationship stat with Markus is not at least "friend", Simon will offer his heart. For this to happen, his relationship with Markus, too, has to be at least "friend". Personality Simon is a calm and composed character with a rather quiet and reserved demeanor. Nothing is known about his past or his reasons for coming to Jericho. He himself has never spoken about it. Unlike North (who encourages aggressive confrontation) and Josh (who encourages peaceful confrontation), Simon is less concerned with ways to engage the humans and more with the safety of their group or their people as a whole. He tends to propose actions that minimize risks and/or the potential loss of life, for example urging Markus to retreat at the Freedom March when it becomes clear that the humans are not going to listen and instead prepare to shoot, or escape when North gets shot in Crossroads and it seems at first like she has been critically hit and cannot keep moving, which would make going back to save her an unnecessary risk to all their lives. It is worth noting that saving North, despite Simon's insistence to leave will, still improve - not worsen - his relationship with Markus. Although this initially appears strange, it further shows how the preservation of life is important to him, even if he does not entirely agree with how it is achieved. However, regardless of his tendencies to avoid confrontation, Simon is able and ready to fight should the situation call for it. He is loyal, will stand his ground, and even selflessly give his life if he deems it necessary. Relationship: North They are not shown to interact much but are partners. Relationship: Josh They are not shown to interact much but are partners. Relationship: Markus Simon responds positively to Markus if he makes choices without any or less risk. In comparison to North and Josh, he does not really care if Markus chooses more peaceful or violent methods, and can be considered neutral. Although if Markus fails his missions, his relationship with Markus decreases. His relationship with Markus massively increases if Simon was shot at the Stratford Tower and Markus decides to spare him. If he is spared and remains undetected in Public Enemy, Simon returns to Jericho and Markus hugs him. If Markus decides to sacrifice himself during the Freedom March, has a high relationship with Simon and John did not join them in Spare Parts, Simon attacks the police in order for Markus to be dragged away. In Battle for Detroit Simon can give his heart to Markus, sacrificing himself to save Markus' life. Chapters * Jericho * Time to Decide * Spare Parts * The Stratford Tower Determinant * Public Enemy * Capitol Park * Freedom March * Last Chance, Connor * Crossroads * Night of the Soul * Battle for Detroit Behind the scenes *Simon is portrayed by Ben Lambert, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **In dubbed versions Simon's voice was acted by: Dmitry Polyanovsky (Russian), Ruggero Andreozzi (Italian), Raúl Lara (European Spanish), Daniel Lacy (Latin American Spanish), Daichi Endō (Japanese), Maciej Kowalik (Polish), Raphael Rossatto (Brazilian Portuguese). Quotes * “There’s always a choice...” - Simon to Markus after he initially intends to shoot him during The Stratford Tower. * "Markus... Is that you, Markus...? Don't leave me again, Markus! DON'T LEAVE--!" - Simon's last words to Markus's voice of Connor before being shut down again in Last Chance, Connor. * “We shouldn’t forget who our enemies are. We can’t fight amongst ourselves.” - Simon to the Jericho team during Crossroads. * “Markus would know what to do. (...) He gave his life for our cause. (...) At least he fought for us!” - Simon defending Markus to Josh during Crossroads, after Markus had been destroyed in previous chapters. * “Welcome to Jericho.” - Simon welcoming Markus during Jericho. * "''Markus...? (...) No... No! We can't win without you...! (..) Our hearts are compatible. You have to take mine. (..) You're the only one that can lead us. You've got to live! (..) If you don't, you'll die! And our cause will die with you!" - ''Simon giving his heart to Markus during Battle for Detroit - Markus Revolution. * "''Set our people free, Markus..." - ''Simon's last words to Markus after giving him his heart and immediately before shutting down in Battle for Detroit. Gallery Simon Extras 3.png|Extras Gallery "Simon - Jericho". Simon Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Simon - Stratford Tower". Detroit_ Become Human™_20180813165058.jpg|Close-up of Simon. Simon Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Simon - Freedom March". Simon in jericho.png Simon in Jericho2.jpg Simon, Time to Decide.jpg Simon and Josh, Stratford Tower corridor.jpg|Simon and Josh in Stratford Tower. Simon, Stratford Tower, Broadcast Room.jpg Simon wounded, stratford tower.png|Simon, having been wounded in Stratford Tower. Simon returns after being wounded.png|Simon returns after surviving Stratford Tower. Simons return, freedom march.jpg|Simon and Markus hugging. Simon, josh, markus, north, freedom march.png|Simon in Freedom March. Simon, Freedom March.jpg Simon in Last Chance, Connor.jpg|Simon in Last Chance, Connor. Simon, crossroads.png|Simon in Crossroads. Simon, night of the soul.png|Simon in Night of the Soul. Simon, night of the soul 2.jpg Simon, Night of the Soul 3.jpg|Simon sitting with Markus. Detroit_ Become Human™_20180819175212.jpg Simon sings Hold On.jpg|Simon singing Hold On. North, Simon and Josh Artwork.jpg Markus, North, Josh and Simon Artwork.jpg North, Simon, Josh and Markus Artwork .jpg Detroit_ Become Human™_20180907162226.jpg|Simon smiling in Battle for Detroit. Notes *Simon is the same model as Daniel and they are both played by Ben Lambert. *In his first scene, Simon wears a shirt with the text on the center that reads "DETROIT UNIVERSITY". *Even though he isn't a love interest for Markus, Simon is paired with him by many fans. **David Cage made a statement during a Reddit AMA where he mentioned that Markus was going to have other potential love interests but the idea was scrapped due to making the branching narrative too complex.David Cage's Reddit AMA References de:Simon ru:Саймон Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants Category:Determinant